Wherever Life Takes Them
by ahopelesship
Summary: 23-year-olds Stef Foster and Lena Adams are making their way through the police academy and grad school, all the while, they take in Lena's 16-year-old, vulnerable brother. How will they make it through the training for their careers, take care of a teenager, and still find time for each other? And will Lena's brother figure out how to deal with being bullied at his new school?
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:** Stef and Lena got together in high school. Stef never married Mike (but let's pretend her maiden last name is Foster because I like that better) and she never had Brandon. None of the kids are in this; however, Lena does have a 16-year-old brother that she's a legal guardian to because their parents died in a car accident. Both Stef and Lena are 23 years old. Watch as the high school sweethearts take on their lives as college students and parental figures to Lena's teenager brother, Skylar. The three also live in Los Angeles and not San Diego. So obviously AU. Just to fill my AdamsFoster heart a little.

**A/N:** This idea wouldn't leave my head, so it might be a little rough.

**Rated:** T for now, but might be M later. We'll see, I'll let you know a chapter or two in advance if you're uncomfortable with that kind of thing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fosters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Stef Foster considered herself blessed. Every morning she woke up with her beautiful parter of seven years in her arms and every morning her beautiful partner woke up the teenager that might as well be their child.

On a particular Monday morning, Stef woke up and turned over to spoon her partner, "Good morning beautiful," the blonde said, kissing the woman's neck.

"Good morning baby," Lena said. "Sleep well?"

Stef nodded placing another kiss on the woman's shoulder this time, "I did," she said. "Do you have class today?"

"Yeah, that big paper was due." Lena said turning to face Stef and to tangle their legs together. "You headed to the academy today?"

"I am," Stef said kissing her lips softly. "Hey, is Skylar okay?" Stef asked because he seems a little off.

"I think so," Lena said. "He has been a little off lately. I wonder if he's just stressed with school. We kind of did throw him into MacArthur Prep without much cushion room."

"He's still getting good grades, yes?" Stef asked.

"He is," Lena said. "He's an Adams, babe. Straight A's." She added with a wink.

"Hey, all I know is that if I didn't befriend you in Pre-Cal, I would've never passed," Stef said smiling at their junior year and how Lena helped her through, "besides, I would've never found the love of my life if I didn't find the courage to ask you out."

Lena leaned in and initiated a small make out session before she pulled away, "Tutoring you was the best thing I've ever done."

"I love you, Lena." Stef whispered.

"I love you too, Stef." Lena whispered leaning in to kiss her again until they heard a knock on the door and deep, groggy voice on the other side.

"Lena?" Skylar asked.

"Come in honey," Lena said placing her head on Stef's chest as the door opened her 16 year old brother came stumbling in, already dressed in his school uniform. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he mumbled. "I meant to tell you this last night, but you were working on your paper and then you two's make out session got pretty heavy on the couch last night, but I have to meet with my guidance counselor before school today. So, I'm headed out." He said holding up a granola bar.

"Did you at least start the coffee?" Stef asked playing with Lena's hair.

"I did," he answered. "It should be done in like five minutes."

"Sounds good," Stef said. "Have a good day at school. Learn something."

"Yeah," he said coming to Lena's side of the bed to kiss her cheek, "you too."

As he gave Stef a fist bump, Lena caught his wrist and pulled him back, "You'll be home for dinner, yes?"

He adjusted his glasses and said, "Yeah, I'll text you if something else comes up though, okay?"

"Sounds good honey," Lena said. "I love you."

He smiled back down at his sister and said, "I love you too."

* * *

Stef and Lena got out of bed and showered and had breakfast together. Lena was making lunch for both her and Stef when she felt her partner's hands on her hips and lips pressed to her neck.

"Baby," Lena moaned, "come on, I have class and so do you."

"I know this," Stef said. "I just wanted to hold you," she whispered directly into Lena's ear, "I don't get to do this often anymore? Is that too much to ask?"

A chill went down Lena's spine, she knew that she's been really busy lately. She was in the middle of grad school and her brother moving in from the midwest, she knew she put Stef on the back seat, and she knew the woman understood, but she still felt guilty. Sure, they got to sit on the couch and watch tv the night before and it led into a heated make out session, but that didn't ease the guilt she felt.

"I'm sorry," Lena said hanging her head allow the tears that developed in her eyes to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Stef said moving Lena to look at her. "I understand baby." She kissed Lena lovingly and purposefully.

"I just feel bad," Lena said averting eye contact with Stef.

"Don't feel bad baby," Stef said, "it's okay. I understand." She repeated.

"I'll do better," Lena said, "I promise I'll do-"

Lena was interrupted by Stef's finger on her mouth, "Shh," Stef said, slowly lifting the love of her life onto the counter looking directly into her eyes, "No matter how hard you work, how hard you take care of your brother, and how much you put into your education, I will always love you."

"I know that, baby." Lena said, "But, I _still_ feel guilty."

"What about tonight?" Stef said. "Let's go on a date night tonight. Y'know, dinner, cocktails, and other stuff?"

"What about Skylar?" Lena asked remembering her brother lived with them in the apartment.

"I'll give him money and tell him to get lost for awhile." Stef said, "He may need it."

Lena's brother has been living with them since the beginning of the school year and he normally was a quiet kid, but he only spoke when he was spoken to or rarely when he needed something. Sure, he maybe grieving, Stef had a feeling why Lena was burying herself under everything, she was grieving the loss of her parents too. It was another reason why she wanted to take Lena out on a date.

"Okay," Lena said as Stef leaned into kiss her. "But, I really do need to finish making our lunches."

"Fine," Stef said, helping her off the counter. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lena said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Skylar Adams was the typical new kid at school. Everybody stared at him as he nervously walked the halls. It was almost like he was like all of the freshman as a junior. He walked into his guidance counselor's office and sat down.

"Hi, Mr. Adams," his guidance counselor Melanie Baylor said taking a sip of her coffee.

He gave her a single nod, "Morning Ma'am." He said politely.

"I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing," she said.

"I'm fine," he said adjusting his glasses.

"We're nearing midterms and it seems as if your grades are good," the guidance counselor said, "but we need you to get more involved in school activities."

"I'm sorry?" Skylar asked.

"Get involved in something," the guidance counselor said simply, "a sport, student government, a club. Your transfer file said you played baseball and soccer back at your school in Ohio. What's stoping you here?"

"The students at George Washington Preparatory Academy didn't make fun of me half as much as these kids at MacArthur Prep do." He answered.

"Are they making fun of you?" The guidance counselor asked.

"Yeah because apparently caring about your education here is a bad thing," he said. "Look, Guidance Counselor Baylor, I'll get involved, but I need to be promised that you'll do something about the bullying."

"Hold on, wait, bullying?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't hide the bruises from my sister and her partner forever." He said.

"Bruises?" The guidance counselor asked.

Skylar sighed and untucked his shirt and lifted it up high enough for the woman to see the bruise that lied on his rib cage and when he saw her eyes widen, he retucked his uniform shirt and showed her the one on his arm.

"Four seniors thought it'd be cool to jump me on my way home yesterday." Skylar said. "And before you ask, I don't know their names. I'm new here."

"I'll keep an eye out," the guidance counselor said, "thank you for bringing it to my attention."

Skylar looked at the woman in front of him and wanted to believe her, but something in him told him that she wasn't being as honest as she appeared to be.

* * *

That afternoon, Stef got home from the academy and saw her partner's brother sitting at the kitchen table writing an essay.

"Hey kid," Stef said. "How was school?"

Skylar looked up at her and asked, "Are you really asking me that question?"

"Sure am," Stef said ruffling his hair.

"It was school," he said. "These kids get away with freaking murder and then my guidance counselor said I need to get more involved." He rubbed his forehead frustratedly.

"Well you did play baseball and soccer back in Ohio." Stef mentioned.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "And so does my guidance counselor because they sent everything over from George Washington."

"Sorry kiddo," Stef said sitting across from him. She watched as he shrugged his shoulders and continued to write his essay, and then she took a shot at another conversation, "Hey, so uh, your sister and I are trying to rekindle some romance tonight. Since the most action I've gotten since your parents passed was that make out session on the couch last night."

"Okay," Skylar said knowing that there was more to this.

"If I give you $50 bucks can you get lost in the city for awhile?" Stef asked hesitantly.

"Is that all?" Skylar asked looking up from his Mac. Stef nodded, expecting him for some reason to blow up, but to her surprise he stuck his hand out, "So? Where's my $50 bucks?"

"What?" Stef asked. "I thought you were going to blow up on me."

Skylar chuckled, "Listen, Stef, I know I haven't made things easy for you and Lena. And I'm sorry for that, but if you need a night to rekindle whatever 20-something love you two had before I ruined it all, I'll do it."

"We love having you here," Stef assured making sure that the boy knew that he wasn't unwanted as she handed him the money out of her wallet.

"I know you do," he said. "But I also know that if you two don't do something soon, problem can arise."

"Okay," Stef said as Lena came in. "Hi my love," she called out to Lena.

"Hi baby," she said. "Hi Skylar," she added. "How was school?"

Stef saw the boy slightly roll his eyes, "It was fine," he said. "I'm actually going to go back, the library is open until nine. So, I'll go grab dinner and then go study for my Calculus test." He added before picking up his backpack and kissing Lena's cheek and giving Stef a fist bump. "Don't have too much fun," he called out as he opened the front door.

When he left the house, Stef said, "It's cute that he always kisses your cheek when he leaves."

"He always did it when we lived in Ohio." Lena said. "So anyway," she added.

"Maybe we can do a date night in?" Stef suggested.

"I like that idea," she said, kissing her partner, pushing her back against the counter.

* * *

**End of the Chapter:** Just a brief intro chapter. The next chapters will be a little longer. Hope you stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just a little more background on Skylar, as you can see he's a little nerdy, focused on his studies. But, he will get more involved in school. Stef and Lena will find out about the bullying, but it'll be a few chapters down the line. He and Lena also haven't properly grieved the loss of their parents, but that'll be a story arc through the next few chapters, but it won't be the main arc of the story. However this chapter will deal with their grieving.

I apologize for the wait, who knew grad school would actually kick your ass and then traveling for Christmas?

Here we go... sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Skylar honey get up," Lena said. "Sky, get up."

"Do I have to?" He mumbled.

"I need you to take the subway to school this morning," she said. "I have class and Stef has to go the academy. Get up," she started bouncing on his back.

"Go away," he mumbled not really wanting to get up.

"Nope," she said, "not happening. Get up or I'll have Stef come in here and wake you up."

"At least she'll bribe me to get out of bed," he muttered as he turned facing the wall away from Lena.

Lena left the room and went into the kitchen where he partner was eating cereal, "Baby, can you get Skylar out of bed?" She asked. "I really have to meet with this professor about something."

"Sure," she said, walking to the bedroom that the teenager was in. "Sky, get up." She said pushing on his back. "Skylar," Stef said with a firm voice. "I need you to get up."

"Go the hell away," Skylar mumbled. "I'll get up, I promise, but don't make me get up against my own free will."

"What's going on with you?" Stef softened her stance. "You're just as nerdy as your sister and you don't want to go to school? This isn't you."

"I'm just tired," he said. "And for the record, this new school isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"No school is," Stef said. "George Washington was the same way," she said remembering how awful her Ala Mater was. Skylar mumbled something which caused Stef to ask, "What's that kiddo?"

"Nothing," he mumbled getting up, realizing that neither his sister or his girlfriend will leave him alone until he did. He grabbed his towel and slammed the door behind him.

Stef walked out of the room into where Lena was packing lunches for the three of them, Stef wrapped her arms around the woman, and said, "I don't know what's going on with him, but we'll figure it out." Lena nodded her head and leaned back into Stef's embrace.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this with me," Lena said remembering the night she did.

**Flashback.**

Lena all, but ran into the ICU when the cab dropped them off. She saw her brother with his face in his hands; she went over to him and pulled him into her.

"Talk to me honey," she said often.

"The last thing I said to Mom was to back up and get off my ass." He said with a shaky breath. "The last thing I said to Dad was to basically go screw himself. I was so mad."

"You'll be able to apologize," Lena said.

"No Lena," he said. "I can't. They're gone."

"What?" Lena said as Stef slipped next to her.

"They're gone," he said again. "They couldn't save them."

"No," Lena breathed. "Why-why didn't you call me?"

"I knew you were on your way," he said. "I figured bad news to your face is better than over the phone."

Lena looked over at Stef, who was just as shocked as both the Adams siblings, a few minutes of silence passed, Lena holding her little brother close to her, the blonde then said, "So, this is what's going to happen," she said slowly and carefully, "you're going to come live with us. Lena can petition for legal guardianship over you and we'll enroll you into the best school in Los Angeles and we'll take care of you."

Lena gave her girlfriend a soft, shaky smile, and then looked at her brother and nodded her head, "It's that or foster care honey."

"A new start?" He asked.

Stef nodded, "A new start," she repeated.

"Okay," he said. "I'll do it."

[Later that night at the Adams residence]

Stef was lying flat on her back with Lena in her childhood bedroom, the blonde was holding the curly haired woman when Lena said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Stef knew what her girlfriend was talking about. "He deserves better than foster care."

"You're ready to do this?" Lena asked.

"For what, my love?" Stef asked.

"To basically be parents?" Lena asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Stef said kissing Lena's forehead three times.

**Flashback Ended.**

"Wouldn't imagine it any other way," Stef said kissing Lena's cheek. "I'll stay and make sure he goes to school, you go talk to your professor."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked.

Stef nodded, "You're not in this alone my love," she said.

Lena finished making the lunches and then grabbed hers, kissed Stef goodbye, and on her way out the door heard a few explicative words leave her brother's mouth in his room.

"Skylar," Lena called out softly hoping that it would calm her brother down.

"Yeah?" He said, evidently irritated.

"I'm leaving honey," Lena said softer.

He came out half dressed in his school uniform to give his sister a proper goodbye, "I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too honey," Lena said straightening his tie for him.

"Thanks," he mumbled walking in the other direction. "Have a good day."

"You too honey," she said as she walked out the door.

Stef noticed the tension in his words and shoulders and wanted to go after him, but knew if she did, he would close down. So she went back to drinking her coffee, putting coffee into a to-go cup for her and Skylar and waited for him to come out.

* * *

Lena showed up to her professor's office hours and was a little out of breath, "Lena," her professor said, "it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too," Lena said, "you said you wanted to see me?"

"I just wanted to check in," the professor said. "You've seem distracted in lectures as of late."

Lena smiled at her professor; if she was honest her favorite professor in the education graduate program. She always checked in with her students when she noticed they weren't necessarily on their A game, and genuinely wanted them to succeed.

"Just some personal stuff," Lena said. "But, I'm getting through it."

What else was she supposed to say to the professional educator? She wasn't about to say that my parents died before the start of this semester and she hadn't properly grieved their death because she was too busy with school, her part-time job as a waitress so that she could provide a roof over her head for her, the love of her life, and baby brother, being a parental-like figure to her baby brother, all the while she was attempting to still be a girlfriend to the love of her life. Her professor didn't care, she knew she just needed to step up her game.

"Are you sure?" The professor asked.

"With all due respect, Doctor Kenney, it's a personal matter that I'd rather not talk about."

"Okay," the professor said, nodding in understanding. "You'll be able to make it through, yes?"

"I was planning on it," Lena said.

"Alright," the professor said, "did you have any questions regarding the paper? You said you wanted to see me about it?"

"Right," Lena said pulling out the version that was printed out for the professor to see and then spent the rest of the time talking about the paper.

* * *

Skylar was sitting eating lunch by himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he sighed and put the sandwich down and looked up. It was one of the girl's from his class.

"What's up?" Skylar asked.

"Is it cool if I sit here?" She asked gesturing to the table that had lunch and Calculus notes all over it.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry." He said making room for the girl to sit down. "And I'm horrible with names, what's yours again?"

"Danielle," she said. "You're the new kid, Skylar, right? From Ohio?"

He nodded, "Yeah," he said. "Just transferred here in the beginning of the school year."

The girl nodded, "Have you always been this focused on your schoolwork?" She asked.

"My parents were educators," he said taking a sip of the soda he got out of the school's vending machine. "They never let me get behind."

"I'm - I'm sorry, were?" The girl asked.

Skylar cleared his throat when he said, "I live with my sister and her girlfriend now. My - my parents died in a car accident. That's why I'm here."

"Oh," the girl said, "I'm sorry. That must be a sweet deal though. Living with your sister and her girlfriend."

Skylar shrugged, "It has its perks, but I'm sure that I'm just a hinderance and an intrusion." He said.

"I'm sure you're not," she said. "I'm sure that they wouldn't have agreed to take you in if you were."

"Sometimes I feel like it," he said. "Anyway, umm is there a particular reason why you're here?" He asked then quickly added, "Not that it's a problem or anything, it's just I'm not used to students being nice to me here."

Danielle shrugged, "Everybody could use a friend - or a study buddy." She said gesturing to the notes still somewhat scattered on the table in front of them.

Skylar stared skeptically at the girl, but then said, "Right."

The two continued through lunch, eating, talking, and studying. And just when Skylar would feel that the California life kind of sucked, he started to rethink that.

* * *

"Hello?" Lena called through the apartment that night. "Anybody home?"

"I am my love," Stef said walking from the bedroom, looking freshly showered. "How was class or rather classes?"

"Uh they were good." Lena said sitting on the couch. "How about you? How was the academy today?"

"Eh, same 'ol, same 'ol." Stef answered.

"Where's Sky?" Lena asked grabbing her phone to see if the boy sent her a text or called her.

"Not sure," she said wrapping an arm around Lena pulling her close. "Probably studying somewhere."

"I'm kind of worried about him," Lena said. "He hasn't been himself lately."

"I think he's still adjusting love." Stef said kissing her forehead. "We've been here since your undergrad; he's been here since early August. I think we should give him time."

"Thank you for keeping me sane," Lena said snuggling into her girlfriend.

"I'd do anything for you my love and you know it." Stef said as the door open and shut. "There's Sky," she said softly. "Hey buddy," the blonde said putting her head over the couch, "how was school?"

"Why do you guys always ask me that?" Skylar said sitting on the other couch. "It's actually really annoying."

"It's an usual question bud," Stef said noticing that he looked a little off. _'Maybe it's more that just adjusting,' she thought. _"So?" She pried.

"It was fine," he said annoyed at the question. His parents never asked him, so why is his sister's girlfriend. "Same 'ol, same 'ol."

Lena smiled and then asked, "Do you have homework?"

"No Mom," he said sarcastically, "I got it done in study hall."

"Hey," Stef gently chastised him, "it was a legitimate question. Cut your sister some slack."

"Why?" He suddenly asked, surprising all three of them. "Because what? I have a hard enough time grieving our shared parents' death that I have to be reminded every day that they aren't here."

"Skylar," Lena said realizing that he was treading on thin ice with Stef as she felt the blonde's arm tighten around her.

"No Lena," Skylar yelled. "You two left and the only reason why I'm even here is because Mom and Dad are- are gone."

"We left because we needed a new start." Lena reasoned. "And yes, Mom and Dad are- are not here any longer, but that doesn't matter. What matters now is that you are here with us."

"So what? You can mark off another deed from your good deed list?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey," Stef said lowly trying to get the boy's attention. "You know that's not true. We gave you a choice Sky, a choice that you immediately agreed to. So this _isn't_ on us."

Skylar stood up and walked towards the front door, "Skylar," Lena called getting out of Stef's warm embrace, "Skylar," she called again as she heard the front door open and slam shut.

Lena took a deep breath and went towards the door, "Let him cool off, love." She heard Stef say. "I think that's the best we could do."

Lena took another deep breath, "You're right," she said sitting down next to her girlfriend. "You're right," she said again. "How are you okay with this?" Lena then asked. "He snapped at you."

"Well neither one of you has really grieved your shared parents death properly," the future cop said, "So I take that into consideration."

With saying that Lena starts to break a little, "I've been trying to be strong for him," she got out.

Stef pulled her love into her lap and rocked her back and forth, avoiding the words of shh and it's okay because it was her time to let out her crying; it was Lena Adams' time to grieve.

* * *

Skylar managed to grab his longboard near the front door before leaving and was riding through the streets of Los Angeles with his earphones in and the music all the way up.

He was lost in thought; why would they even consider offering to take him in? It was evident that he was ruining their love life. Why would they want someone like him?

He got a text message, which made him stop, and he looked who it was from to see if he even wanted to reply to it because if it was Stef or Lena he would ignore it, but it wasn't. It was his best friend Lincoln in Ohio.

_**Lincoln:** Hey man, when you get a chance, we should talk. Catch up. Haven't seen your since you and Lena packed up everything and you moved._

Skylar then shut his music app and called his friend:

_After a few rings, "Hey man." The boy on the other line answered._

"Hi," Skylar said.

_"How are you man?" He asked._

"I'm alright, I guess." Skylar said pulling into a diner going to the back corner to hide.

_"Yeah right," he said, "and I was born yesterday."_

"California sucks big time man," Skylar said breaking down a little. "My sister isn't the same Lena we both grew up with and you had a crush on."

_"Maybe you aren't the same Skylar she remembers as her baby brother," Lincoln said back._

"What do you-" He then realized something, "Did she call you?"

_"No," he said. "But, you're my best friend and I know how you do with change. You don't."_

"I really miss Ohio," he said as the waitress put his usual Coke in front of him. This is where he goes when Stef gives him money to get lost for awhile.

_"And we miss you here, but your sister needs you," he said._

"She has Stef," Skylar bit back.

_"She needs you," Lincoln said. "Sure she has Stef, but Stef isn't you. Have you ever thought that maybe she needs her baby brother to snuggle up to? That she needs her baby brother to listen to her? Sure, Stef is there, they're in love; I'm freaking jealous, but Stef ISN'T you! She needs her brother dude - she need YOU!"_

Skylar sat there for a moment thinking about what his best friend just said and realized that he was right.

* * *

It was 2:00am by the time that Skylar got in and he saw that Lena was writing a paper while sitting on the couch. Skylar got a bottle of water and then sat next to his sister.

Lena looked over at her brother who was staring at the television that was playing in the background and then took him in her arms. He only winced when she hugged him too tight that the bruises were having pressure on them.

"You scared me," she said.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her chest, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I did text you."

And it was true, he text her around 9:30 that night saying that he was okay, but he needed to clear his head. He needed to figure things out before he faced her and Stef.

Lena took his face into her hands and saw the tears in the boy's eyes, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I know I haven't been myself lately," he said. "And I'm not ready to talk about why, but I'm really sorry for worrying you." Lena caressed his cheeks. "I- I love you."

"I love you too honey," she said. "And whenever you're ready, I'm here for you. C'mere Sky," she said leaning back with her arm up for him to cuddle into.

The siblings fell into a peaceful silence, Skylar buried his face into Lena's shoulder, Skylar then found words to say about what he was ready to talk about that was on his mind, "Sometimes I wake up now thinking this is too good to be true," he began, "y'know, living with you and Stef? Then the rest of the time, I feel like I'm an intrusion on your love life because I know you can't be intimate with Stef knowing I'm in the next room over." Lena went to interrupt, but Skylar stopped her, "Let me get this out please." Lena responded with a kiss on his head, "I know I'm not. I know you guys love having me here, but that reassurance won't make this feeling go away."

He took a deep breath, "I just miss you and spending time with you. And not the time where we both are writing papers and Stef is rubbing your shoulders," he said. "I miss being brother and sister. And I know we can't do stuff together all the time, but sometimes is better than not at all."

"You're right honey," Lena said.

"And it's not just you, both you and Stef. Sometimes I don't know how to word my requests to her." He said and as he did they heard Stef come from down the hallway.

"Oh the runaway is back," she said getting a bottle of water and sitting on the other side of him.

"You guys act like I didn't text you." He said frustratedly attempting to get up, but instead Stef pulled him into her lap.

"Relax," the future cop whispered into his ear, "it was just a joke."

"I miss Mom and Dad," he randomly choked out after several minutes of silence.

"I know honey," Lena said putting her laptop on the coffee table. "I know, I do too."

Stef shifts the boy between them and the sandwich the boy between them, "Let it go," Stef murmured, "let it go."

The boy cried for twenty minutes before it settled down, he then leaned more into Stef as he pulled Lena closer to him, after a few moments, Skylar found the courage to ask Stef, "Did you feel this bad when your parents disowned you?"

Stef thought about it for a moment, she didn't think much about that day, all she remembers was ending up in Lena's arms.

**Flashback.**

Stef had never been more shaky in her life and at 17 years old she never thought she would find herself on the Adams family doorstep, shaking, and almost in tears.

Dana answered the door and saw a young, vulnerable girl standing in front of her, "Lena," she then called, "Stef is here." She then made room for Stef to come in, "Come on in dear," the woman said.

Stef stood nervously at the door as Lena came in from the kitchen, "Hey Stef," the girl said. "Are you okay?"

Dana slipped out of the room as Stef all about fell into Lena's arms, "I - I told them, my parents, about us."

Lena then got them into the sitting position and said, "Yeah? How'd it go?"

"They - they gave me a half an hour to get all my clothes and my laptop and then threw my car keys at me and told me to get the hell out."

Lena rocked her girlfriend back and forth trying to sooth her as best as she could, "I got you, I got you." Lena repeated.

Both Stuart and Dana came back in about ten minutes later, the man holding a seven year old Skylar in his arms, "Is everything okay?" Dana asked noticing the two girls sitting in the middle of the entryway with Stef in Lena's lap as the curly haired girl was whispering soothing word's into the blonde's ear.

The parents knew about the relationship between the two of them and didn't bat an eye at it as long as their princess was happy, but they both know that the Foster's were not as accepting to that idea.

"Her - her parents kicked her out for being in a relationship with me." Lena said as she continued to rock Stef in her arms.

"What?" The parents asked surprised.

"I - I couldn't hide it any-anymore." Stef got out. "S-so I told them," she stuttered.

"Okay, okay," Dana said approaching the girls sitting next to them. "Where are you staying now?"

"My - my car." Stef stuttered. "I was going to find an empty parking lot somewhere - take a shower in the school's locker room."

What Stef didn't know is that Dana looked with wide eyes from her to a very wide eyed Stuart; the couple had a silent conversation with their eyes.

Dana then cleared her throat, "Nonsense, you'll stay here with us," she said.

"I - I don't want to intrude," Stef said looking between the couple.

"You're not intruding," Stuart said. "We insist, you make our princess the happiest we've ever seen her. We're really sorry that you're parents can't see that."

Stef got out of Lena's arms and hugged Dana and Stuart repeating thank you - she was really thankful.

[Later that night, Stef and Lena cuddling]

"Your parents are really generous," Stef said softly as she cuddled further into Lena.

"They really do see you as their own," Lena said softly playing with Stef's blonde locks.

"That boy," Stef said realizing that she didn't know whether or not Lena had siblings, "is he your brother?"

Lena nodded, "Skylar." She answered.

"Is he your only sibling?" Stef asked.

"I uh have an older brother, Nathan, but I don't talk about him much or see him for that matter." Lena said.

"I don't know why I thought you were an only child like I am - or was." She winced when she thought about her parents kicking her out for falling in love with Lena.

"I'm really proud of you," Lena said. "Just so you know."

Stef smiled and looked up at her, "Really?"

Lena nodded and kissed her forehead, "That was really hard and you pushed through and did it anyway." She said.

"I feel pretty awful," Stef admitted. "And liberated."

"Crying does that to you," Lena said as Dana came into the living room where the girls were cuddling.

"So I have the guest room set up for you," the older woman said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams." Stef said from her spot in Lena's arms.

"Please you can call me Dana," she said, "or when you feel up to it, Mom. Really anything, but Mrs. Adams." She tried to get the blonde to smile. "You're family now, Stef."

Stef smiled and cuddled further into her girlfriend, burying her face into her chest, actually feeling like family in the Adams home.

**Flashback Ended.**

"I felt pretty awful," Stef answered running her hand through his curly hair. "Really awful, but you know who made me feel safe?"

Both of them looked to Lena with fond smiles on their faces, "Lena," he answered knowingly.

"Yeah," Stef answered. "You remember, in the beginning, where I spent half the time with my face buried in her chest?" Skylar nodded, "It is because that's my safe spot," she said. "When I think about that day on a bad day or even when I just have a bad day, that's my safe haven. Does that make sense?"

Skylar nodded and then tried to joke, "No wonder you're pretty whipped."

Stef tossed his hair back and forth and said, "Yeah, your sister has me wrapped around her fingers."

He smiled, "That makes two of us," he said.

"We're going to do our best to help you feel safe here," Stef said, "but we need you to bring up your end, if you need _anything_ and I mean _anything_ you come to us, okay? Even if you think we'll get over-protective."

Skylar nodded and then yawned, "It's a school night," Lena then said. "How about we get you into bed."

Stef and Lena then shared a knowing look; they both needed him close and they know he needed them close, "In our bed," Lena added.

Skylar looked up, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"We're insisting," Stef said before he could argue, "C'mon get out of that uniform and meet us in our room in five."

Skylar smiled; he had a long way before he could feel completely comfortable in Los Angeles, but Lincoln had a point, Lena needed him and in a way Stef needed him too.

And that's what kept him from groaning at both of his sisters request that early morning.

* * *

**End of the Chapter:** It's going to be a roller coaster ride. Stef and Lena find out about Skylar being bullied in two or three chapters. Who do you think is going to find out first? And how are they going to react to it? Also, what do you wanna see from AdamsFoster?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for your support.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Stef had Lena pinned to the couch, they weren't kissing, it wasn't sexual; it couldn't be. Lena couldn't be taken when her little brother was at home. They were actually fighting over the tv remote.

"Stef, no," Lena said as Stef began to tickle her. "Stef!"

What neither of them realized is that the remote had fallen on the ground and Skylar came out and switched it to the Ohio State game.

When they realized what happened, Stef then gave the boy a high five, this is exactly what she wanted and then she saw him go to the guide and switched it to some documentary that Lena needed to watch for one of her classes that started in about five minutes, he hit the record button, and then went back to the Ohio State game.

When Lena looked over at her brother, he shrugged and said, "If you look on social media for the next several hours it's like watching spoilers for your favorite show here in California when it's already appeared on the East Coast. You can watch your boring documentary later when Stef and I go to the batting cages."

"Yeah," Stef said as she raised her arm. "You could sit here and cuddle with me though."

Lena rolled her eyes and cuddled into her girlfriend, "Fine," she playfully muttered. "You two are lucky I love you."

"We love you too," they both said in unison.

Lena settled back into Stef's embrace, it had been two weeks since that night where Skylar left, came back, and broke down. It hadn't been the easiest two weeks, but the three of them were trying to find a routine.

They sat in silence as the game started, sometimes both Stef and Skylar would yell at the television.

During a commercial break, Skylar got up, "I'm gonna get something to drink, anybody want anything?" He asked on his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, a beer," Stef said. "And no, you can't have one."

"You know me too well," Skylar called back. "What about you Lena?"

"I'm good honey, thank you." She said from her spot in Stef's arms.

Skylar's phone then vibrated on the coffee table in front of the couple, "Somebody text you," Lena called.

"Who is it?" Skylar said pouring himself a glass of lemonade.

"Danielle Worthington?" Lena called in in a question.

"Oh, she's a friend from school." He said coming back into the room, handing the can of beer to Stef and sitting down grabbing his phone.

Little did he know that Stef and Lena were sharing a proud look with each other; they knew for Skylar making friends isn't easy. So the fact that he made one within the first semester made them proud.

"A friend?" Stef asked.

"Yes, just a friend," he said knowing that Danielle is a girl and that might mean other things.

"That's great honey," Lena said. "Really."

A few minutes passed by before Stef asked, "Is she cute?"

Skylar looked over his shoulder at Stef and glared at her, "Stef," he groaned. "You know I don't look at people like that."

It was true. Even back in Ohio Skylar never looked at a person solely based on their looks. It was never hard for him to make friends in Ohio because that's where he was born and raised, but here in Los Angeles it was a little harder for him to.

Stef smiled and threw the couch pillow at him and said, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm proud of you," Lena said. "Making new friends in a new city is hard."

"Thanks sissy," he said softly.

Lena smiled as both Stef and Skylar's eyes traveled back to the television as Ohio State made a touchdown and both of them jump up and gave each other a high five as Lena rolled her eyes at the two of them, but smiling because they were bonding.

* * *

"Hey Ace," Danielle called from down the hall two mornings later.

She started calling him that because he seemed to get A's on just about everything.

Skylar looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Hey," he said with a small smile. "Did you do the chem assignment?"

"Yeah," she said. "I take it you did."

"I had to leave the house to give my sister and her girlfriend some _alone time_, but yeah." He said opening his locker and putting the textbooks he didn't need out and the ones he needed in his backpack.

"Like how does that conversation go?" She asked. "Does your sister just come up to you and say, _'hey, I'm super turned on right now, so could you get lost for awhile while I have my girlfriend take care of that for me?'_ Like seriously, how does it work?"

"We have a code word. If they're feeling particularly frisky, one of them comes up to me and just says code red. Like, _'if you don't get out of here within the next five minutes, you'll be scared for life.'_ I'm afraid one day I'm going to walk in on them doing it somewhere other than their bed."

"Woah, well seriously, if you ever need a place to hide, you have my number." She said.

"Sounds good," he says as he shuts his locker. "Well, I'll see you in chem."

"Definitely," she said. "Partner?"

"You better believe it." He said as he walked off in the opposite direction and then was cornered by four guys from the football team when he turned the corner.

"So we meet again," the quarterback said. "You're still here Ohio boy?"

"Will be until I graduate," he shot back trying to get passed them. "Don't you four have class?"

"We will," the linebacker said from behind him. "After we're done here."

The four spent the next couple of minutes throwing him down to the ground and beating him up, by the time he got to his next class he was limping a little and was lost in his thoughts.

_Why am I the one being beat up?_

_Back in Ohio, this would never happen._

_What am I doing wrong?_

"Mr. Adams," his teacher called, he looked up to see that the class was over.

_Had he been lost in his thoughts all class period?_

"Sorry sir," he said packing up his things. "It won't happen again."

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"Just having an off day," the boy said. "I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Okay," the teacher said. "Have a great rest of your day, Mr. Adams."

"You too, Mr. Nolan." He said walking out of the room trying not to limp even if his ankle was in a lot of pain.

* * *

When Lena got home that afternoon, Stef wasn't home yet, but she heard music coming from Skylar's room.

She went to his room to do a check in, "Hey," she said knocking on the door seeing her brother curled in bed. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Skylar said with his back turned towards her. He quickly and discreetly wiped away his tears from his face.

"Why are you in bed?" Lena asked curiously.

"I didn't sleep well last night," he said, "so, I'm tired."

Which wasn't a lie, he hadn't slept well since the night he slept between Stef and Lena and he wouldn't admit to that. They made him feel safe, especially Stef.

But, that's not why he's in bed. He's in bed because he's in pain and he didn't want his sister and her soon-to-be-a-police-officer girlfriend to see that and get worried. Especially Stef.

"Well do you mind if we have a big sister-little brother cuddle session?" Lena asked hopeful.

Skylar smiled, "Sure," he said. "I'd like that."

Lena kicked off her shoes and pulled him into her, so his head was resting on her chest. Lena ran her hand through his short, curly hair.

"You remember the last time I held you like this?" Lena asked.

Skylar chuckled, "Katie had just broken up with me because I was moving here," he said.

**Flashback.**

"How was your date with Katie?" Lena asked as her brother came in and sat down.

Skylar put his head on Lena's shoulder, "Okay," he said.

"Just okay?" She asked wrapping an arm around him.

He started to pick at the hem of Lena's jeans and said softly, "She broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Lena asked soothingly.

"Because I'm moving," he said.

Lena sighed and then got up and extended her hand to him, "C'mon, let's go in my room to cuddle." She said.

"Where's Stef?" He asked taking his sister's hand.

"Dealing with her parents," she said leading her brother into her room.

He kicked off his shoes and got into his sister's bed and placed his head on her chest, "Shouldn't you be ready to hold her when she comes back?" He asked.

"I think I can hold you both," she said running her hand soothingly through his short curly locks. "Wanna tell me what you're thinking?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I actually fell in love with her," he said. "Sounds stupid, right? Because I'm so young?"

"I started to fall in love with Stef when I was 16," she said. "So it doesn't sound stupid to me."

"Thanks sissy," he murmured.

Lena kissed his forehead and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured.

The two lied there for the rest of the afternoon and when Stef came in with pizza, she put the box on Lena's desk, and got on the other side of Skylar, and cuddled with them both.

**Flashback Ended.**

"It was the first time you and Stef made me feel safe," he said resting his chin on Lena's chest.

"We make you feel safe?" Lena asked.

"Mhm," Skylar said. "Especially Stef," he said surprising himself that he was admitting all of this out loud.

"We're glad," Lena said kissing his forehead.

The Adams siblings fell into a peaceful silence until Stef came home, "I have _good news_," the future police officer sung as she walked through the apartment trying to find her girlfriend.

"I'm in Skylar's room baby," she called out as Skylar buried his face into Lena's chest.

Stef poked her head in, "Oh hey kiddo," she said. "I'm surprised you're home."

Skylar just stuck his thumb up and didn't say anything, "What's your good news baby?" Lena asked as Stef sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

"I have a foot in the door to be apart of the LAPD." She said with a huge smile.

That made Skylar pop his head up, "Really?" The Adams siblings said in unison.

"Mhm," she said. "I won't know until the end of the year, but nonetheless, I'm pretty excited."

"Congratulations baby," Lena sat up a little to kiss her girlfriend.

"Yeah, congratulations Stef," Skylar said nestling further into Lena.

"Thanks," she beamed and then something dawned on her; Skylar didn't seek out physical contact unless it was forced or something was wrong, "What's wrong little man?" She then asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night, so I'm tired." He answered.

"Well now I know why it was hard to get you out of bed this morning," the blonde said. "Can I squeeze on the other side?" She asked as she kicked off her shoes. The Adams siblings shifted over as Stef climbed over them to cuddle on his other side, "This is nice," Stef said once she got settled.

"Yeah, it is," the Adams siblings said at the same time.

* * *

It seemed like a normal Wednesday for Stef; she was out on patrol with a LAPD officer and they were patrolling the neighborhood near Skylar's school.

"So I hear that there's a possibility that you'll be joining us at the LAPD next year," the officer said.

Stef nodded, "Yeah, I'm hoping, my partner is hoping to finish her doctorate at UCLA, so I'd like to stay local for her." She said.

The officer nodded, "How long have you two been together again?" He asked.

"Six years," Stef answered. "Officially, there was like the last six months of us being 16 that we were trying to figure things out."

"Yeah, I think my daughter is trying to figure things out herself." He answered. "My wife and I wouldn't bat an eye at it, but we'd like her to come to us, y'know?"

Stef nodded, "I wish my parents were just as understanding," she said. "I lived with my partner and her family during my senior year because her mom didn't want me living in my car."

"So I take it they don't bat an eye at it?" He asked.

"Uh," she swallowed, "they didn't. They passed away several months ago. Were hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh right," he said. "You mentioned something like that," he remembered during one of the first patrols that Stef did with him. "You have her brother living with you now?"

"Yeah," she answered. "He actually goes to the prep school in this area."

"MacArthur?" He asked and she nodded, "How can you guys afford that? My daughter goes there and if my wife wasn't a doctor, I'm not sure how we'd afford it."

"Their parents left them a pretty big inheritance," Stef said. "And I guess they invested in some dot com, so the Adams family is pretty wealthy."

"Wow," he said. "So you're really like a parent, huh?"

"Somewhat," she said. "He's a pretty well behaved kid."

They fell into somewhat of a silence before they saw a group of kids around the corner from MacArthur, "What are these kids doing?" The officer mumbled.

"It looks like a fight," Stef said.

"Alright, let's go break it up." He asked parking the patrol car. Both of them got out of the car and went towards the group of kids, "Hey, break it up." He yelled with authority in his voice.

"Cops," one of the boys yelled, "go, go."

All the kids scattered leaving the beat up boy on the ground and Stef went to go see if the kid was okay, but she wasn't prepared to see what she saw.

"Skylar," she breathed.

* * *

**End of the Chapter:** This was just a filler chapter; that's why it's shorter than the last. It'll pick up from here in the next chapter and Stef will deal with it.


End file.
